Therapist
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: A therapist comes to the platoon to see why they're such failures at the invasion. Dedicated to Kukiki-Tanoshii.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog or the OC in this story. Dedicated to Kukiki-Tanoshii**

**I wanted to write a story that I could finish and not procrastinate on. (Cough, cough, all my other stories which I should be updating…)**

* * *

"Gero, Gero, Gero…Platoon! There's news to be heard!" Keroro announced, sitting down in a chair for an invasion meeting.

"Yes, Sergeant!" Tamama saluted, waiting for his beloved's news.

"What's so important, Keroro?" Giroro asked polishing a weapon.

"Ku, ku, ku. Probably not anything that will help our lives and the invasion." Kululu laughed.

"You forgot to invite me to this invasion meeting! I had to come on my own and accidentally stumble in!" Dororo cried. Everyone ignored him. Keroro continued speaking.

"Headquarters thinks we're a bit behind in invading Pekopon. They think we have 'problems', due to being captured by pekoponians. They're sending a therapist to talk to us. For some reason they think one therapist meeting will help us conquer Pekopon." Keroro laughed. "Personally, I think the only one of us who has problems is Giroro."

"Hey! Name one!" Giroro denied.

"Mr. I fell in love with a pekoponian." Keroro snickered. Giroro blushed and became silent.

"I did not. I bet the therapist will hate you for your Gundam obsession!" Giroro argued. Keroro rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He sarcastically muttered. "We'll find out tomorrow nonetheless, when she arrives here." Keroro laughed, "She's definitely going to be with you the most, Giroro." He smiled. Giroro scowled and left the invasion meeting.

The rest of the day he remained in his tent, polishing his guns in anger and trying to think up some excuses about how the invasion was failing because of others, instead of him.

Keroro spent the day making Gundam as usual.

Everybody else didn't really care about the therapist coming, except Dororo who was hoping that she would remember him.

The next day as predicted the spaceship landed that held the therapist. It landed on Giroro's tent, as all the space ships did.

"OW!" Giroro screamed from under the space ship. He desperately climbed out of under the huge vehicle. The space ship opened and one keronian walked out. She was dark blue with a red haired wig with chopsticks in the back to hold up a ponytail. She held a clipboard in front of her and wore sunglasses.

"Ugh. Who's up first?" She asked, not as politely and nice as they expected a therapist to be, she seemed actually a bit angry.

"Um…Miss, therapist…I am Keroro of the Keroro platoon…Uh, how long will this take?" Keroro asked hesitantly, wanting to take a short time to go back to his Gundam models.

"Not long I hope." The keronian glared at them, although they were unaware of that due to her sunglasses. "You. Blue guy. You're up first." She ordered.

"Me?" Dororo asked surprised he was picked first for anything.

"I think she was pointing at me." Tamama explained. He cheerfully hopped on board of her space ship for his therapy session.

"My name is Tamama." He smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. So…WHAT THE FROG IS YOUR PROBLEM?" The therapist asked sitting down on a ball.

"Um…Excuse me?" Tamama asked, now not as cheerful as he came.

"You heard me. Why are you a failure at your invasion?" The therapist asked.

"Um…How should I address you?" Tamama asked.

"Tsuwawa. The psycho therapist." The keronian instructed.

"Tsuwawa…" Tamama took a deep breathe, "I AM NOT A FAILURE AT THE INVASION! TAMAMA IMPACT!" He yelled blowing up a hole in her wall.

"…AND LIFE, I MEAN. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY WALL!" She yelled, "I diagnose you with being a failure and of having mood swings. Good-bye, failure!" She grabbed him by his tadpole tail and threw him out of the ship, letting him fall face first on the ground.

"The green one's next." She ordered. Keroro glanced at Tamama rather frightened and carefully went up to the room. He sat down. "WHAT THE FROG IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She asked as usual.

"Um…Nothing?" Keroro suggested and shrugged. The psycho therapist nodded.

"I'm sure you're platoon agrees with you." She took out some papers of polls the platoon had taken on their leader. "Hmm…Lazy….WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DARN LAZY?" She screamed at him.

"Uh…Cuz I like Gundam?" Keroro squeaked.

"Gundam? Seriously? THOSE SUCK!" The therapist, smacked Keroro out of the ship as well. She came to the front of the ship hoping the next patients would be less, stupid. "The red one." Giroro marched onto the space ship and gulped. "WHAT THE FROG IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She asked as usual.

"Hm…I guess my leader's too incompetent." Giroro lied, hoping she wouldn't find out about Natsumi and report him to the higher ups.

"That's a stupid reason to be a failure! Don't blame it on someone else!" The therapist ordered.

"Well…Honestly, I don't see you invading so stop telling me what to do." Giroro scowled.

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT." She quickly kicked Giroro out too. "Yellow one next."

"Ku, ku, ku….It's my turn." Kululu came aboard the ship.

"WHAT THE FROG IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She asked as usual. But this time someone answered her question.

"I'm too beautiful and yellow so everyone hates me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed.

"Being yellow…Does not classify as a problem for being a failure to the invasion." The therapist told him.

"Ku, ku, ku. I guess you can't see it my way, then." Kululu sighed, "I've heard about you, though. The psycho therapist. Wrathful and scares her patients. Don't worry, though. Nothing can hurt me. I'll just be able to laugh and laugh until you can't take it and become a patient yourself. I can do that because I'm a jerk. Being a jerk is so much fun. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed, he began laughing. Tsuwawa put her hands on her ears.

"Make it stop!" She screamed. She threw countless books at him, but nothing seemed to faze Kululu. For once she couldn't get someone out.

"It's like it's my time to help!" Angol Mois came out of the space ship's floor, (Don't ask how) and grabbed Kululu. "I'll take him, miss."

"But…I'm having fun!" Kululu complained.

"Yes, but I want fun too." And so she smiled and sparkled, and Kululu ran out screaming and willingly fell into the pile of keronians who had been thrown out of the space ship.

"…They're all failures and nothing can help them." The therapist decided, trying to recover and a bit weirded out about the strange girl. Angol Mois happily nodded, and spun back to the ground, randomly.

"I'm done. You're horrifying progress will be told to headquarters." Tsuwawa, told the hurt platoon. She lifted up the space ship and went off, back to keron.

"SHE FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Dororo sobbed, wanting to be included. He was the only one who wanted to be seen by the therapist.

Everyone else lay there in their injuries.

* * *

**Well…I can honestly say that this wasn't my best written story.**

**Let me explain my process of thought while writing it. It started out that I was going to write a Kulumois story, than it progressed into Gironatsu, than into a story with an OC for my friend….Than this.**

** Honestly, I think it's just about my friend's OC. Which I thought was cool so I wrote a story about it. Copy and paste this link to see the OC. #/d5a6pax**

** I'd also like to say that my keyboard is breaking and for some reason I'm having trouble writing due to some of the letters being stuck. (E is one of them.) Also I fell asleep in the middle of writing.**

** I'm sorry! I'll write a less random story soon!**

** Please review!**


End file.
